Bowser Finding Love
by theresahubert123
Summary: What if Bowser kidnapped the wrong princess on purpose and what if they actually end up together and the kids finally get a mother they deserve.
1. Bowser Did What?

I knew that me being the second child in the family of beautiful people that rule the Mushroom Kingdom was that I'd be unnoticed and uncared for as far as people went, in fact something that was messed about it was, the people of the kingdom were higher then me, even the toads were higher despite the fact that I'm second in line for the throne. Heck if I were kidnapped by Bowser the Koopa King I am willing to bet no one would come to save me, but that is unlikely for him to kidnap me. He was only after Princess Peach and that was my sister, with that flowing blonde hair, blue eyes, pink dress and ruler of the kingdom after our parents died when we were little. I had orange hair that went down to my waist, blue eyes and a blue dress, it's probably why I don't get looked at or cared about. I just don't like that people only look at a person and judge them based on their looks.

* * *

It had been a couple of months since Bowser has kidnapped my sister and my sister was kind of surprised.

"You ever think the reason why he doesn't kidnap you is cause he's taking care of his sons and daughter?" I asked her but she ignored my question while still brushing her hair. Since we were sisters, we slept in the same room, a big room by the way, with a pink bed on the right side of the room, a blue bed on the left side, half of the room was pink and the other half was naturally blue.

"Sis don't you have something better to do then to lie about Bowser." She spoke as she stood up from her stool that was in front of a small desk with a mirror. I was laying on my bed at the moment kicking my legs back and forth.

"Peach, I am sorry but if you think about it, he can't be all that bad." I said sitting up, she came over to me and slapped me across my face.

"Am I interrupting something, the ballroom is ready for you to enter Princess Peach." A toad spoke kindly while bowing.

"You better stop with that stuff got it, your lucky I invited you to the ball tonight." She yelled at me and left the room. I got up from the bed and found my best dress, walking through the pink halls and photos hanging off the walls I sighed. I put the dress on in the bathroom and as the ballroom was open for everyone I decided to take a stroll from the castle all the way to the hill with the tree. When I got to the bottom of the hill, he was standing there with 8 other little kids, Bowser. I swallowed and he looked straight into my eyes, as I cussed under my breath he told one of them to go into town and one to kidnap me. As I ran to the city I looked behind me to see the one that looks like a kid version of Bowser behind me. I felt my knees try to go out from under me and my chest getting tighter, I ran into the ballroom warning everyone that Bowser was here to kidnap the princess again. The kid version of Bowser was right in front of me when I turned around to warn another toad.

"Well look what I managed to catch, a lady who was dump enough to lead me to the actual princess." The kid said, every toad looked at me with a death glare, the kid put me over his shoulder. Surprisingly he was very strong and able to lift me with one arm, he carried me out of the castle and no one came to try and stop him, it was only when they took Peach that everyone opened fire on the kids. The kid who had me knocked me out, the last thing I heard was a roar from Bowser.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a bed, a blue bed to be exact surrounded by blue carpet and blue walls. How does he know that I like blue, when he has never been near me, has never talked to me, and has never kidnapped me like this. The floor rumbled and I gripped the sheets in my hands afraid of even facing the Koopa King or even talking to him. I didn't move from the bed as he came into the room and looked around the room.

"They did good with the room." He spoke with such deepness. I tried to find my voice, to try and speak to him but I couldn't. "What no talking?" He asked as he sat on the bed and I bounced a little from his weight on the bed. I looked down with shame and shook my head, I couldn't talk right now, not yet anyway. I was too scared to talk as well as surprised that he kidnapped me even though I was last thing people think of as kidnap material. "Look just stay here, don't roam around the castle and you'll be fine." He growled and a puff of smoke came out of his nose. He stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind him shaking the whole room. There wasn't much furniture in the room meaning that yet again I was second best and a loser. I, however saw a shower, I crawled out of the bed, my head pounding from the hit that kid gave me to knock me out. I went to take a shower and covered my plump breasts as the cold water hit my bare back, why me, why did he kidnap me as well? I just let the cold water roll over my back and soaking my orange hair for awhile until I heard the kids voice in my room. I turned off the water, wrapped a towel around my body, came out of the bathroom and saw a mini version of Bowser sitting on my bed. He looked at me and my cheeks flushed, not from me being naked but from how cute he was when he wasn't attacking the kingdom.

"Hey, sorry about hitting you, father is very strict." He chuckled. I knew that Princess Peach has looked at him and encountered him but I doubt she said nice and kind words.

"Have you ever been told your adorable?" I finally managed to say a word because he didn't look as scary.

"The only person who has said that was my father." He looked down and I sat beside him.

"Well you are adorable." I smiled. He got up and giggled a little then left my room, closing the door behind him. I dried myself and then got dressed, slowly after I was dressed and dried I fell asleep on the large bed that Bowser had given me.


	2. Junior And I!

After sleeping for 8 hours I woke up to the same koopa kid that was in my room yesterday. I screamed and jumped, falling off my bed and hitting the ground with my butt.

"You are funny." He spoke with a soft growl as he looked over the edge of the bed at me.

"You scared me kid dang." I put my hand to my chest where my racing heart was and as I stood up I rubbed my butt from the impact of my butt and the ground. "Why are you in here anyway? Shouldn't you be with your dad and the others."

"No, I'm like you, the loser of the family. I don't get much attention anymore." He didn't look upset about it but he didn't look happy about it either. "Want to play ball out in the hallways?" I frowned, that's right the almighty Bowser told me to not roam or leave the room.

"Kid I can't, your dad told me to stay in the room." I sighed but he grabbed my hand, despite his being bigger then mine he didn't hold it too hard. He pulled me out of the room, it's a good thing I'm wearing a blue gown that was solid instead of see through. He let go of my hand and about maybe 15 feet away from me, he then stopped. He had a ball in his hands and surprisingly it was small enough for me to catch and throw, so when it came towards me I caught it. I heard the footsteps of Bowser and I swallowed hard, I stayed where I was as if someone paused me in my life.

"What are you doing out of your room?" I heard him growl and saw the puff of smoke come from his nostrils.

"Dad, relax I was the one who made her come out. I just wanted someone to play ball with." Junio looked at his father like he wasn't scared at all.

"Well then, watch her. And if you needed someone to play with you know you can ask me." I saw Bowser smile, I've never seen him smile, not even to Peach. So Junior was important to Bowser, it seemed like Bowser cared deeply about Junior like he was the most important son. Bowser walked away and when I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore I unfroze and spoke with a little bit of a shaky voice.

"Junior, are you and your father real close?" I asked throwing the ball back to him.

"Yeah, I'm closer then any of the other Koopas. Can I tell you a secret?" He asked and smiled softly.

"Sure, but you sure you can trust me?" I asked back as he threw the ball back at me but not hard enough for me to no catch it.

"Of course I do, I'm his only biological son." He told me, "why do you think I'm the only one who looks exactly like him but just kid version? The others are adopted, how did I find out? Turns out since dad didn't have any real friends, just a mean sorcer he wanted the others to have a father unlike him." Junior explained as he caught the ball after I threw it.

"So wait, if the evil sorcer hadn't adopted him and his real parents didn't abandon him, he would be nice and kind to others?" I asked him.

"Maybe, no one knows though if he would've been nice or evil. Dad is actually a sweetheart, he just kidnaps Peach cause he wants us to have a mother figure. But then Mario jumps in and takes her back, of course dad gets pissed and destroys his castle afterward." Junior chuckled as he threw the ball back to me.

"Wow. Well good news and bad news, Mario or anyone won't come to save me. That was the bad news and the good news is, I'll treat you like a mother should." I threw the ball too high and he fell backwards. I came running up to him and helped him up. "You okay?" I asked worried, I was actually starting to get attached to the little guy. Well compared to me he isn't little but to Bowser, yeah he's little.

"I'm fine, thank you." He hugged me but gently. He pointed to my room and after I went in, he walked away. I shut the door and sat on the bed, 'this was an interesting day that's for sure,' I thought.

 ** _Words in '...' are thoughts._**

 ** _Words in "..." are talking._**

 ** _Words in_ ( _bold and at an angle ) are stuff that is written on paper or songs._**

 ** _Sorry about the long wait but I've been having writer's block lately. Have a blessed day everyone, love you all._**


	3. Curiosity, Who Knew

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, I have been through so much since I last updated. Also you guys are probably wondering how she eats. Koopa troopas bring her food three times a day, this chapter I kind of made Bowser out of character. It's the way I see him in my eyes, not how Nintendo has made him.**_

* * *

The next day I woke up, I opened the door and looked down the hall in both directions. I so badly wanted to just look around the castle but obviously if I get caught I'll be in trouble, at least that is what I thought. I shrugged and walked down the hallway to my right, as I walked a double door caught my curiosity. I opened the double door and my eyes widened, this two story library right in front of me. I loved reading so much and so I went up to one of the shelves, I looked at the spine of every book on the middle shelf. 'He has everything.' I thought as I saw a book that caught my interest. Junior came into the library and chuckled, I jumped cause he caught me by surprise.

"You found the library, thought you were supposed to stay in your room." Junior spoke and I sighed looking down.

"I know but my curiosity got the better of me, I wanted to check out the castle." I replied and looked at my favorite book in my hands.

"You are definitely not like Peach, she went to the kitchen and even read my dads diary without permission." Junior walked around me. "How are you and Peach related?"

"We are sisters." I answered and went over to one of the chairs by a table. "I do want to go back to our castle but then again I don't." I frowned and sighed softly.

"And why is it that you don't want to go back? You said yesterday that you weren't going to get rescued. Why is that?" He asked and I chuckled again. Bowser was walking past when he heard his son in the library, he looked inside seeing the woman he kidnapped two days ago. He wanted to yell but she looked so sad so he stayed quiet.

"I'm not treated like Princess Peach there, even the toads hate me. I'm lower then the toads and I'm the next in line for the throne. Like I said everyone hates me there, heck the day I got kidnapped my sister slapped me for thinking Bowser was not so bad. Personally I see a father who cares about his children more so then himself, I see a father who wants his children to be happy." I shook my head, "anyway I should get back to my room, but remember junior I love my books." I stood up and walked to the doors to the library. "Bowser I, I'm sorry I shouldn't have left my room. I disobeyed your orders and..." I was interrupted when he put his _**(Not sure what it is, a hand, paw or claw but I'm going to call it his hand)**_ hand up.

"You really think I'm just a father looking out for his kids?" Bowser spoke and some smoke came out of his nose, I couldn't tell if he was angry, happy, sad or confused.

"I do." I smiled softly and looked at the ground. "I'm misunderstood at home but at least here I can be honest and not judged." I looked at him smiling and tilting my head. I'll head back to my room now," I passed by Bowser but he grabbed my arm.

"I heard it all." Bowser spoke pulling me a bit closer, "and here you are always welcome to walk through the castle." He wasn't squeezing my arm but he held it hard enough to where I wouldn't be able to get out of his grip.

"Wait you are giving me the ability to leave my room and look around?" I asked and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes but do not go any further that way past the library, you will be in trouble." He growled and I nodded softly. I went to my room and sat on my bed, who knew that in one day I'd be able to explore the castle. I was only saying what was on my mind and being honest. Junior came into the room, he looked sad and to be honest I wanted to grab him and squeeze him.

"What's wrong Junior?" I asked him, I wanted to comfort him is all.

"Dad yelled at me, said I shouldn't share the past with you." Junior sniffled and kicked at the ground.

"He's right in a way Junior, I barely know you guys and you barely know me. The past is special and sometimes telling strangers can cause trouble." I smiled. "Now run along, I need to rest a little." I laid down on the bed on my back as Junior left the room closing the door.

* * *

 _ **There you guys go, hope you guys enjoy this chapter**_


	4. Roaming And A Fever?

_**So where this starts is a few days after Bowser told her she could roam the castle. So yay! Also, this story is going to get very interesting in the near future so keep a look out.**_

* * *

I woke up and looked at myself in the mirror, am I that pretty? I got up and stretched, then went to the door to my bedroom, opening it gently. I walked down the hall the opposite way of the library, time to see what this big castle is like on the inside. I kept walking when I saw all the koopalings sitting on the ground talking, I saw Junior who looked so out of place and so sad. I cleared my throat, the koopalings looked at me with a death glare, except for Junior of course.

"For the record Miss Princess, we don't exactly like you so stay away from us." The koopaling with the pink bow said.

"Wendy, don't say that, I like her. She's nice and cares about my well being." Junior spoke and crossed his arms then came over to me.

"You don't have to like me, you guys, just know and understand I'm here for you every step of the way and I'm here to talk to you. Junior mind giving me the tour of the castle." I smiled tilting my head, he nodded and grabbed my hand walking me away from the koopalings and the room they were in. "Junior what are all their names?" I asked him and he gave a sour face.

"From youngest to oldest that would be Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr, Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, and Ludwig von Koopa. My dad told me once that the middle five aren't exactly in order as far as age but he does know that Larry Koopa is the youngest and Ludwig von Koopa is the oldest. As for me, they care about me as much as a leaf flying in the wind." He sighed and looked at the ground.

"So nothing?" I asked looking as sad as he was feeling. He nodded softly and shook his head, he showed me the castle as much as he could and when we got to the kitchen a koopa trooper was making lunch. My stomach growled smelling the food being cooked and Junior chuckled. "Junior, where is your father normally at this time of day?"

"Let me see, either, in the library, in his room or coming in here to get food." Junior let go of my hand and went over to the koopa trooper to tease him. I heard loud footsteps and the ground shaking. I looked up seeing Bowser behind me, smoke came out from his nose and his arms were crossed. I swallowed and bit my bottom lip as I backed up to the counter.

"Junior, did you show her around the castle?" Bowser uncrossed his arms finally seeing his son teasing the chef.

"Yes I did dad, she enjoyed the garden." Junior went over to his dad, hugged his leg and then left the kitchen. I smiled softly and looked at the chef cooking.

"What's with the smile?" Bowser asked me bending down getting close to study my face, I guess.

"What, I can't smile. I like it here or I'm starting to like here." I looked him in the eyes, Princess Peach sees danger, anger, and evil. All I see is caring, sadness, and regret. "What do you regret so much that your eyes show it?" He looked surprised and growled.

"It's not important to a human like you, and I'm not regretting anything so I don't know what you are seeing." He stomped away growling.

"Yes it is important, if you don't talk you'll never get close to anyone and I can see it in your eyes, don't deny any of the feelings you feel." I yelled at him and my stomach growled. I'm so stupid, why did I just yell at the king of koopas? I slapped my forehead and groaned, maybe I'll eat in the garden, I thought as the chef handed me the food. I went outside, found a bench and sat down. I looked towards the general direction of Princess Peach's castle and smiled softly, I definitely don't mind it here. It's better then getting yelled at or told I'm garbage. I must have fallen asleep, letting the sun bath me cause when I woke up, I was in my bedroom with the sheets covering me. Junior came into the room and smiled.

"Hey you're awake, dad carried you in here, I've never seen him handle someone with so much care but with you he did handle you with care." He had a bucket of water, I tilted my head and looked at him. "Oh yeah, dad said you had a fever so I grabbed a bucket and filled it with water." He touched the water, "yeah cold." He chuckled and came over to me putting a cold rag over my forehead, he felt my forehead and nodded.

"Do I?" I asked, he nodded, and then left the room. I know I shouldn't be up and about but I got up, ran to the library and searched for a book. "Come on, where is it, it's got to be here."

"You shouldn't be up." I heard Bowsers voice, I turned around and saw Bowser in a chair by the window.

"I had to find a book, it's important." I told him, he stood up, came over to me, practically towering over me, and frowned.

"What book is so important that you have to ignore your fever and come into this cold room?" He growled.

"It's about my parents." I told him, he breathed out some puff of smoke, then tapped my forehead making me black out.

* * *

 _ **So I'm looking through my stories and I see that this story has only 4 chapters but it's got great followers and great favorites and almost half the reviews as the one that has 16 chapters and that one has not as much favorites and not as much followers, I got to say something about that. I'm happy to know you are enjoying this story way more considering that the characters aren't instantly running into a relationship and instantly loving each other. Bowser is hard to do I'll admit considering well he's a turtle, dragon, you know what I don't know what he is but he's referred to as an enemy. In my eyes I see something completely different but at the same time I see a cold person who has never been shown love. Also Jack Moss I'm happy to hear from you, if you can will you private message me or contact me in some way cause I don't have your number so. But again I'm so happy to know that you guys enjoys this one more so then my others cause actually this one is hard to keep track of what's going on and I have to reread some parts. I will try to keep my chapters to 1,000 words. I hope you enjoyed this chapter you guys. I wonder what that book is and what it contains cause it seemed important to the princess.**_


	5. Authors Note

**_I just want to say this, I'm so happy about this story, how it's going so well and so amazing. This month is going to be a little late due to my older brother coming to visit on the 12th from Arizona and personal issues that I'm dealing with. But from last month on, this story will be updated once a month. I love this story very much and where it's heading is very loveable as well depending on you guys. Im sorry it can't be uploaded quicker but i got major depression and major anxiety that keeps me from doing so. So yes from last month to whenever this story is done it will be updated once a month. The date is not set in stone but just keep an eye out. And yes there will be a will be a chapter even though the note is coming out. Continue reading, i enjoy your comments every one of them._**


	6. Answers Finally!

_**Hi guys, I had an awesome visit with my older brother, we had dinner with him and now it's time to update lol if I can come up with something.**_

* * *

I woke up, sat up and held my head groaning. How did he do that, just tapped my forehead and I was out. That book, though I need it. When I was little I remember my parents tell me that when I got a fever I need to consult the book that they wrote so long ago. I looked over to the corner and it made me jump seeing Bowser sitting in a chair sleeping soundly. This is the first time I've seen him sleep or anyone in this castle for that matter, I got up slowly, coming up to him was strange. Normally he's awake, angry or out of sight, so why was he here watching me which is creepy by the way but most of all why did he fall asleep? I got closer, every breath he blew out smoke came from his nostrils, Junior came into the room which made me jump again.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Junior whispered, "it's best if you let him sleep." He whispered again then felt my forehead. "Well your fever is gone which is good but you need to eat." I just realized he had brought a tray with him and had set it on the dresser.

"Why do you guys care, I'm just a second rate princess that everyone hates." I whispered taking some food from the tray and eating it. "How long was I out anyway?"

"We care cause you're the first person who shows us some kindness rather then hatred and you've been out for a day." Junior whispered, pouring some water into a cup which I gladly took and drank.

"A day, no wonder I feel weak and dizzy, from not eating for a day." I chuckled softly. I finished the food that was on the tray then looked over at Bowser again seeing that he was awake. I knew this was stupid but, "what is wrong with you, why did you knock me out like that, you had no right." I yelled and put my hands on my hips leaning on one knee, from the corner of my eyes I saw Junior wince.

"I had no right huh?" Bowser smirked seeming calm and then he closed his eyes again. "You had a fever of 103, you really think I knocked you out because I wanted to." He got up and left the room. I looked down, so he knocked me out because he cared. I chased after him, stopping in front of him and crossing my arms.

"You can't possible care, I mean I know you care about your kids but me, you kidnapped me Koopa King and this doesn't sound like you." Then I told him, "am I changing you for the better." I smirked and he started laughing which was a soft laugh. "This isn't funny, I'm being serious."

"No this is funny, do you really think you are changing me?" He passed me laughing again. "Know this little princess, I will never care for humans especially after what they did to me." He disappeared into the darkness, I tilted my head then ran to the library. I searched for the book then found it, why does he have my parents book? I looked at the first page and my eyes widened. Dropping the book I put my hand on my chest trying to calm down my breathing and my fast heartbeat.  
 **"To our dear friend, Bowser."** I grabbed the book, leaving the library and ran well more like bumped into Bowser.

"Explain now." I yelled pointing to the book, "why does it say our dear friend Bowser, how do you know my parents?" I yelled again, he sighed smoke coming out of his nose again.

"Look it's a long story." Bowser started walking again. "I don't have time to explain, I'd rather just show you." He went into a double doored room, I followed, as soon as I walked into the room my eyes widened. "This room is off limits to the kids so they don't just go flying off." There was a bunch of warships and clown cars. "Don't you dare tell them I showed this to you." He got into the biggest clown car, "don't touch any buttons got it." He held out his hand, I nodded grabbing his hand and getting into the car with his help. We went through a tunnel system to the outside world, I breathed in the air and smiled then looked around.

"What were you going to show me?" I asked and looked up at him, we flew for a bit and he pointed to a burned down castle.

"That wasn't mine or the kids, that was your parent's castle. They were nice and during my days of growing up when Kamek was gone they'd bring me cakes and pies. When you and your sister was born I was meant to marry one of you. Of course they knew what happened to my birth parents and they knew I was a prince." He sighed. "Kamek hated them, hated the love they were giving me. He wanted me to be all evil but your parents didn't want that, they wanted me to be good and protect you and Peach. But Kamek didn't want to hear it, he well..." He looked at the burned down castle.

"He killed them." I finished his sentence, "what about us?" I asked, "why didn't we die?"

"I managed to save you both, Kamek didn't know they had kids so I managed to save you both and built you two a castle. Yeah, that's my work even though it's too pink." He shuddered, I chuckled.

"I was wondering why there was a Bowser picture in the basement." I smirked. "So which one were you supposed to marry?"

"You saw that huh?" He blew out some smoke. "It was originally Peach but your parents saw this darkness in her heart. They then decided it was you but knew you wouldn't be so keen on marrying a koopa." He looked at the burned castle.

"You regret not saving them. That's what you regret so much." I gasped, he nodded softly.

"They were amazing people little princess, they let me run around their castle and even when you were a baby they let me hold you." He smiled softly, "they wouldn't let me hold Peach, she was smaller then you." I smiled softly.

"Thanks Bowser." I looked at the burned castle. "I've always wondered what happened to our parents, now I know. If they know what happened to your parents then you can't find out."

"Oh they told me when I was a kid." He flew the clown car back to his castle. He parked it back where it was and helped me out. "Look, the kids don't know I'm supposed to be nice to you so..."

"I wont breath a word." I smiled, he smirked and I ran to my room but not before I grabbed the book that I had dropped. I want to read it but I'm scared to.

* * *

 _ **Now I know this was a little out of character for Bowser. But to be honest this is what I imagined her past was like. And I don't think toads built Peach's castle, I think Bowser did. I don't know, it's just how I see this whole mess of memories.**_


	7. Another Authors Note

**_I was really struggling trying to figure out what happens next. Like if Bowser should leave the castle for a while, or should I move her and Bowser closer together, or should I write a chapter of what is in the book. I thought about it for awhile considering the book and what is in the book is very important to you guys to read. That's why I'm kind of struggling with what the next chapter should be, in my other stories the two main characters get into a relationship in a matter of two chapters, I wanted to make this one different. Show you guys the development between them, why they fell in love and all that. So help me out guys heh, cause I've been thinking but lately I've got writer's block._**


	8. Getting Along With Koopalings

**_So what I just realized is that this book is the most favorited, most followed, and most reviews out of all of my books. Now I have to say, I love it, I love the amazing people out there who love my book so much. I'm so happy and just so grateful. Now this chapter idea is thanks to The_Raving_Cheshire_Cat, thank you so much for this idea._**

* * *

I figured something was off when Bowser put me in charge of the castle workers and the Koopalings. He was gone right after that and the next day I came up to Junior and breathed in trying to remain calm.

"Junior, I need to get closer to the Koopalings. Get them to like me." I said to him and he shook his head.

"Good luck with that." Junior chuckled. "There is no way they will like you after what your sister did to them." I rubbed my chin and smirked.

"I got an idea." I walked up to the Koopalings. "Okay little ones today is the day you are going to like me." I smiled softly and Wendy laughed.

"Yeah right little princess, like you could do anything that would makes us like you." Wendy told me.

"I have one thing, your clown cars..." Their eyes lit up. "I know where they are but two conditions." I said.

"And what are they?" Ludwig spoke.

"Don't tell your father and don't destroy anything." I looked at Junior and he looked away. The Koopalings huddled into a circle which I thought was cute then they separated.

"Fine, we wont tell our father and we wont destroy anything." Wendy smiled, I led them to the clown cars and their eyes lit up more, they ran to their own clown car, Junior came in from behind me.

"That's your plan, how do you think father will react when the clown cars aren't where they were." Junior looked at the Koopalings.

"You know what Junior, this is why you are not liked by any of us cause you're such a party pooper." Ludwig spoke flying with the others down the tunnel. Junior sighed, I grabbed his hand and dragged him to his.

"Let's catch up with them, I'll explain to your dad that I simple moved them a little." I smiled at him, he got into his clown car and I got in with him. He flew after the others, after we caught up I showed them the hill I always went to, to just think. I forgot to mention that I had lunch for all of us and it was made by me, we ate the food and then the Koopalings looked at me.

"So what you going to do to us huh?" Wendy asked, I looked down and chuckled.

"You really think I'd gain your trust like that and you really think I'd do anything to hurt you guys. I am nothing like my sister," I looked at our castle that I use to live in that I hated so much. "Can I tell you guys a story?" I asked, looking at the Koopalings they were now ready to listen to me. "When I was a little girl, we had this room that we weren't allowed to enter, my sister as always didn't listen to my parents rule. You know what she found, nothing, there was nothing in the room, it was completely empty."

"So wait why was it locked or why was it closed off?" Wendy asked looking as intrigued as the others are.

"The reason it was closed off was cause of a beast, we thought he was scary and big so when my sister told me about it we stayed out of the room, but want to know who that was in that room." The Koopalings eyes asked who. "That was your father when he was young, turns out he came often to our parents castle to get away from Kamek." Some clouds were rolling in, "well let's go kids." I got up and stretched smiling at them. The Koopalings, Junior and I got into the clown cars, flew back through the tunnel and put them back where they were. The Koopalings smiled at me as they passed going back to their rooms, then I swallowed seeing the big shadow of Bowser.

"I'm gone for a day and a half, and you already disobey my rule of showing the kids the clown cars." He crossed his arms, smoke coming out his nostrils.

"Bowser I'm sorry, I got close to them and they kind of like me." I swallowed and he looked at the garage. "And if it helps, they didn't blow or destroy anything. I showed them my favorite spot when I like to think and told them about when I was a child and you were in that closed off room."

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that you took the clown cars out, anyone could've seen the kids then call an attack." He walked away mumbling under his breath. I went back to my room, so if I get close to Bowser I don't get close to the kids but if I get close to the kids that puts a distance between Bowser and I. What am I going to do, and how am I going to get close to both the Koopalings and Bowser? I'm going to need to think of a plan, even though they kidnapped me they really are not the bad guys in this picture I'm looking at in my head. Soon I heard a knock, I looked over at the door and all 7 Koopalings were at the door. I sat up and tilted my head wondering why all the Koopalings were in my room, plus Junior wasn't with them.

"What is it Koopalings?" I looked at them all in the eyes looking frightened. "Hey it's okay, come lay with me." All of them laid on the bed and right there I was surprised. "What is going on?"

"Dad." Wendy sniffled and I rubbed their backs. "He yelled at us, Junior is always his favorite." This family keeps getting confusing but I'm learning slowly that when their is a favorite then the others hearts are filled with sorrow and sadness along with pain and darkness.

"I know what it's like to be the favorite. My parents loved me more then my sister, that's why she's so hateful to others. But I'm not going to let you guys get that way, not now and not ever." I kissed all of their heads softly.

"So they ran to you huh?" Bowser spoke at the entrance to my room.

"Yes cause it seems to me that Junior is your favorite." I told him, I don't care if he gets angry somebody had to stand up for these kids. "And you know what, this is exactly what happened to my sister, I was the favorite out of us so look where that got her. I'm not going to let that happen to them, let the kids lay with me." I told him.

"Fine." He growled and walked away, he was way more grumpy then usual.

"Koopalings, where does your father go when he leaves for days?" I asked them and Wendy looked up.

"No one knows, not even Kamek." Wendy spoke softly. I guess that's another question added to my list, I slowly fell asleep holding the Koopalings the best I could.

* * *

 _ **Here you guys go, so I wasn't sure how to do this chapter but yay. Also sorry if the Koopalings are a little out of character but you have to admit when they aren't fighting or angry they are cute.**_


	9. Leave Castle, Odd Twist

**_So I noticed that two author notes and six chapters later and this story is just kicking all the other stories I have to the corner. Is it because it's about Bowser or is it because it's just more detailed. Anyway sorry for the wait, here is chapter nine._**

* * *

I was in the library and it has been a week now. It felt like a month, to be honest I thought it has been a month. As always no one has come for me or no one has sent for me to rescue me. I figured this would happen considering again no one at the castle cared about me.

"Little Princess, here." Bowser had come into the library and threw at my feet the clothes I came here in. "I want you out of my castle, you lied to me and broke my rule by letting the kids fly their clown cars."

"Is that the main reason? And what if I don't want to leave, maybe I like it here more then my sister's castle and I like the Koopalings, they just needed a mother." I crossed my arms, smiling softly, he was angry considering he had his arms crossed and smoke coming out of his nostrils again. "And by the way my name is Pear, if you hadn't noticed or asked."

"I don't care if you like it here or you get along with the Koopalings I want you out of here by sundown." He left the library grumbling under his breath, so I got close to the Koopalings but I put space between Bowser and I, that is so unfair in my book. I ran back to my room, grabbed the book my parents wrote and flipped through the pages, I found a page where it was described as Bowser's anger and rules. I smirked holding the book close to my chest then I ran to the library again. I called all of the Koopalings into the library, I hope this plan worked. They came into the library confused or at least their faces showed confusion, I smirked again.

"Look at this page all you, pass it around and tell me what you think." I handed one of them the book and they passed it around, they all smirked after reading it, the only one who didn't like it was Junior. "Okay, what is going on Junior, first you don't like that I wanted to take you guys out and now this plan, is everything okay?" I reached out to touch him but he slapped my hand away.

"Father was right, you deserve to leave." Junior left the library and I frowned softly.

"I don't understand." I spoke with such hurt and confusion, "I thought I was finally beginning to become welcome in this castle, now your father and brother want me gone." I looked down. I went to my room and grabbed my stuff, the ones I wanted to impress was everyone but not if everytime I try to impress it backfires.

"Are you leaving or not?" Bowser was at my bedroom doorway.

"Yeah if you think my presence is so intoxicating." I passed him, walking towards the exit.

"Well that isn't it, the kids are not looking and not listening. I don't want you to leave to be honest, I've grown accustomed to your presence but the kids, well they want to fly their clown cars again and I want to show them what happens when you go against my rule." He smiled softly, I have never seen him smile before.

"You...you don't mind me staying." I blushed softly. "But I can go if it'll show them not to break the rules. When you want me back?" I asked and smiled finally getting into his plan.

"Easy, just wait for a day or two then I'll come back for you, that is if you can wait that long." He spoke chuckling under his breath.

"Oh ha ha." I chuckled as well and smiled. "I'll see you in 3 days how about that?" I patted his arm and left the castle, walking back to Peach's castle. I hate this place but it is what I have to bear with.

"Sounds good Pear," is what I heard from Bowser as I left the castle, I smiled softly and when I got to Peach's castle I wanted to faint. Nothing but destruction and Toads picking up the rubble. I came up to the castle, ran inside and came up to Peach.

"What happened?" I asked her, she looked at me with a death glare and then went back to giving orders. "Sister, what happened?" She slapped me across the face.

"That monster Bowser is what happened, put her in the dungeon." Peach told one of the Toads.

"Wait, what? What did I do?" I yelled as a Toad tied my legs.

"You were the one who said he was nice and he'd never do us any harm, you were wrong, put her in the dungeon." Peach yelled, the Toad tied my hands and then they dragged me to the dungeon. They threw me into the dungeon, locked me in their and walked away.

* * *

 _ **So sorry guys on the update. I've been struggling with getting ready for college. Even though it starts the 30th of September and I'm doing online courses I had to sign up for FASFA and finish the requirements to get the awards which I did. I also got a lot stress on my plate worrying about the hearing I have in September as well for my disabilities for my scoliosis. I have to get a State ID for that so the 2nd which is tomorrow i'm going down and getting one. Plus getting a new debit card since my old one expires this month too. Lots of things are happening but i'm working on it so don't worry.**_


End file.
